


Paint Our Love All Over Town

by thebrickmaster



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrickmaster/pseuds/thebrickmaster
Summary: Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein are high school students who want to do no more than just get by.ORan au where laura and carm are partnered together on a project





	Paint Our Love All Over Town

Laura Hollis was in the running for valedictorian, she was the editor-in-chief of her schools newspaper, and was the student stage manager for the drama department. Carmilla Karnstein was rarely at school, and avoided anything that required staying after school. Carmilla was always late and could often be found in the school parking lot, sleeping in the backseat of her car. Laura made sure to come to school thirty minutes before class started, and could always be found in the library helping out whenever she could. The two never interacted, in fact Carmilla avoided the sweet, pretty, shorter girl and Laura did the same. Trying her best to stay out of the way of the hot, leather-clad, lady-killer. However, they did have quite a few classes together. 

While Carmilla would never admit it she was a child prodigy, destined to be top of her class no matter what she did because even if she didn't try her mother always fixed things with her deep pockets. Laura worked her ass off to get to where she was and always questioned how Carmilla got to the same place on the bare-minimum. 

They were in Advanced Placement European Literature when they did finally formally meet. Their teacher partnered them up for a mid-term presentation. Had either of them had a choice Laura would have worked with her friend Betty and Carmilla would have flown it solo, like she always did. After laying the bases for the project Mr. Kell dismissed them to begin working and Laura walked up to Carmilla's desk. Her Doctor Who spiral notebook clutched against her chest. Carmilla sat with her feet propped up on the desk. Underneath her black leather boots was her red notebook, covered in various doodles and a black pen clipped unto the spin. 

"Hollis, right?" said Carmilla in her deep tone. 

"Yup! That's me!" Laura's usual peppy tone shone through. It made Carmilla smile to herself. 

"Well, I'm Carmilla and it looks like I'm going to be your new partner."

While on the first day Carmilla was a great help, typing up a first draft for them, her work ethic was anything but consistent. Often leaving Laura to do all the work as she went off to flirt with some ditzy blonde from another group. Laura let it slid at first, making excuses for Carmilla like 'well she did work her butt (God did she have a nice butt) off the first day so it's only fair i do the same' 

Carmilla invited Laura over to work on the project at her place, tearing off a corner of paper from her notebook she jotted down her number. Her handwriting looking like the kind you see in old Victorian love letters. "Text me and I'll send you the address," she winked as she walked out of Kell's. 

Laura added Carmilla's phone number to her contacts, listing her as Carm. 

[Laura] 11:21  
hey, just giving you my number

[Laura] 11:22  
its laura btw 

[Carm] 11:23  
I'd figured it was you, cutie

[Carm] 11:23  
179 sw 57th ct

[buttercup] 11:23  
thx

Carmilla's house was kind of like her; old school, victorian. Laura knocked three times making sure her knocks were not too loud but not too muted to go unheard. The door was answered by a tall woman, with jet black hair not too unlike Carmilla's. She wore a leopard print dress and gold dangling earrings. Her eyes almost black and her lips a muted blood red. 

"Carmilla, your- " the woman paused looking Laura up and down with a hunger in her eyes. "snack is here" 

Carmilla walked down the stairs in nothing but a black towel holding it against her chest as she came down the stairs. 

"Thank you Mattie," she gave the woman a look that said 'you can leave now' before addressing Laura. "Sorry about her, come in, you know how siblings can be."

"Siblings?" Laura hung onto the conversation in a feeble attempt to not stare at Carmilla 

"Adopted." answered Carmilla off-hand as she began to climb the stairs. 

"No I don't mean like that, it's just that, she looks old enough to be your mother." 

"Well if I were you I would be grateful that she answered the door and not my actual mother." Carmilla opened the door to what Laura could only assume was her room because it was very much Carmilla. From the red walls to the crown molding on the roof and floors, to the four poster bed with sheer curtains hanging around it, the room screamed 'Carmilla'. 

Carmilla walked towards the en-suite bathroom leaving Laura to make herself comfortable. She opted for a seat on the bed and was getting her laptop out of her bag when Carmilla came out of the bathroom in a nothing but her underwear and a, barely long enough, white t-shirt. Laura had to stop her jaw from dropping by placing her head in her hands.

"Take a picture, it'll last you longer."


End file.
